


Breakfast in Bed

by ShenLong



Series: Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc [18]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Yaoi, mild bondage and abuse of food stuffs., sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero has cooked breakfast for himself and his lover and wants to enjoy it in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier, ne? Written for pleasure, not profit.
> 
> The challenge, should ShenLong choose to accept it...
> 
> Pairing: 1x4.… Situation/setting: Heero is cooking breakfast for his lover, Quatre; only they don't eat off a plate.
> 
> Food Stuff: Breakfast foods, e.g;. eggs, toast marmalade etc... Challenger: Dùlin...
> 
> Mission accepted...
> 
> Written: November 2004 - ShenLong.

Quatre rolled over in the bed, his hand falling to the cool spot on the sheets where his lover's warm body should have been, finding only empty space he slowly blinked open his eyes. The warm sun peered in through the partially open curtains and bathed the room in the soft, golden light of morning. The window was slightly open admitting the sound of bird song and a gentle breeze. Quatre rolled over onto his back again and lay staring at the ceiling, wondering where his lover was. It was Sunday so Heero didn't have to go to work and Quatre couldn't hear any sounds coming from the bathroom either. He pouted slightly, he'd been looking forward to lying in, snuggling with his partner and maybe indulging in a little nookie if he was lucky. Just as he was contemplating getting up and out of the bed to find his missing lover, so said lover appeared in the doorway holding a tray.

"Morning, sleepy head."

"Mmmm... What time is it?" asked Quatre.

"Ten. You didn't get in until late so I thought I'd let you sleep in. Hungry?" Heero entered the room and walked across to the bed as he spoke, putting the tray down on the side table.

"Starving," came the reply.

"Good, so am I and I feel like having my breakfast in bed today." The words were accompanied by a predatory look and Quatre swallowed when he saw that look. Heero was up to something. Part of him simply didn't want to know.

The other part of him was eager to find out.

"Breakfast in bed?" he queried innocently.

"Oh, yes," replied Heero as he sank to the mattress on his knees and began to stalk over and up the bed towards Quatre, reminding the blonde of a cat stalking a mouse. "I hope you're 'up' for it," he stated with a wicked smile.

"Ummm..." Quatre thrust his hips under the sheets, his morning erection clearly visible beneath the cotton covering. "I think I might be."

By now, Heero had reached his lover and hovered over him, then he dipped his head to take Quatre's lips in a passionate kiss. Whilst kissing his blonde lover, Heero entwined the fingers of their hands and softly pulled their hands above Quatre's head. Breaking the kiss for a moment, Heero stared down into lust clouded teal. He gave a feral grin then before Quatre knew what was happening, Heero shifted his own hands, holding Quatre's wrists still above his head with one hand whilst reaching towards the tray and retrieving a silk scarf with his other. Swiftly he bound Quatre's wrists together, much to the blonde's surprise.

"Heero?" Quatre questioned, not that he really minded. Sometimes they added a little bondage to their lovemaking and both enjoyed it. Usually though they discussed it beforehand, but Heero hadn't said a word about tying him up which was a little unusual.

"Do you mind?" Heero answered the question with one of his own.

"No."

"Trust me?"

"Always."

"Good." Heero secured Quatre's wrists to the head board and surveyed his handiwork. "They're not too tight?"

Quatre wriggled his fingers and flexed his wrists. "No, They're fine."

"Okay, relax and enjoy, Quatre." Heero shifted and pulled the sheet from Quatre's nude form, causing the blonde to shiver both from anticipation and the cool air hitting his warm skin. Heero stood up and pulled the sheet completely to the end of the bed then slid his own boxers over his slim hips where they whispered down his thighs and pooled at his ankles. Stepping out of them and kicking them to the side, he returned to the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress.

The blonde's eyes never left the form of his lover as the sheet was removed exposing his aroused state. As Heero removed his own boxers so Quatre licked his lips. The golden skin was revealed to his eyes, defined muscles, sleek, almost hairless body save for the dark thatch at Heero's groin and the light dusting over his legs and arm pits. Heero's cock was half hard, rising slowly as his excitement grew and regardless of how many times Quatre had seen his boyfriend naked, he was still in awe of the devastatingly handsome and beautifully proportioned body. 

"Time for breakfast," Heero said in a low, husky tone that sent more shivers along his lover's spine. Heero reached once more to the tray, this time picking up a heavily laden bowl.

From his tied up position on the bed, Quatre couldn't see a great deal. He wasn't sure exactly what Heero was up too or what he had planned, but to Quatre it appeared as if Heero was going to feed him. He hoped so. What Heero did next though, not only stunned him but added to his excitement.

Dipping into the bowl, Heero's fingers picked up a slice of orange. "Perfect."

Teal eyes tracked the movement of the orange from the bowl to his chest, he jumped when cold juice from the fruit dribbled onto his nipple, the nub immediately beginning to stiffen.

Squeezing the orange, Heero directed the flow of juice over Quatre's left nipple, smiling as the nub hardened. He squeezed some more and then dropped the fruit to Quatre's chest and rubbed it around the dusky pink nipple. The procedure was repeated to the right nipple, but with a slice of water melon.

Watching his lover drizzle the juice and then smear the fruit over his nipples, Quatre wondered exactly what his lover had planned for them. He wasn't left to wonder for long.

Leaning over his partner, Heero's tongue darted out and he began to lick at the juices pooling on Quatre's skin. He lapped first at the orange juice, then switched to the watermelon, enjoying the play of the different tastes over his tongue. The tartness of the orange was counterbalanced by the sweetness of the water melon and Heero's tongue set to work in earnest, cleaning up his lover's chest with a simple dedication.

The blonde squirmed and wriggled under the onslaught, his nipples bathed by Heero's talented tongue as it cleaned the sticky fluids from his chest and surrounding skin.

Carefully, Heero lapped up the juices and then the pieces of fruit pulp he'd dropped there. Quatre's own unique taste filtered through and set his desire mounting; reluctantly he left his feasting upon Quatre's nipples.

"Heero?" the blonde asked as his pleasure ceased, leaving him frustrated.

"There's more to come."

"Do I get to come?" Quatre thrust his hips, amusement danced in his eyes.

Heero raised an eyebrow but declined to answer, instead he reached over to the tray again. Fingers returned carrying something and gently wrapped it around Quatre's weeping erection. 

Large teal eyes watched, widening slightly as he focused on what Heero was doing to him. A long strip of bacon now covered his cock, from just below the ridge of the crown, along the shaft to stop at the root where Heero had secured it with a toothpick. "What the?" questioned the blonde.

"Like I told you, I'm having breakfast in bed," replied Heero as his fingers once more went to the tray.

"But isn't this a little unorthodox?"

"No," came the reply. "I want to have my breakfast in bed and you are going to be my plate." Heero gave his lover a seductive smile.

"But, the bacon?"

"I like my sausages wrapped in bacon, adds to the flavor."

Quatre moaned. The moan became a groan with Heero's next move.

Heero picked up a mushroom from the plate, he'd cut the stem earlier and now all that remained was a thin piece and carefully he inserted the thin stem into the weeping slit of Quatre's cock, gently pushing it down until the cap of the mushroom covered the head of Quatre's penis. "Nearly ready to eat," Heero murmured appreciatively.

Glancing down at his groin, Quatre moaned. "Please..." he begged. "Please, hurry. I need to come."

"Not yet," replied Heero. "I haven't even started on my breakfast yet and it's rude to enjoy the hot drink before the food."

Quatre closed his eyes and whimpered, then quickly opened them again as he felt something warm, wet and sticky on the skin of his sac and dribble down underneath.

"Nearly forgot the eggs," said Heero with a wicked smirk.

With disbelief written on his face, Quatre watched as Heero dipped his fingers into the soft boiled egg on the plate and then began to paint the yolk over his balls, letting the runny, yellow stuff drizzle into every wrinkle of skin.

Sitting back on his haunches, Heero admired his 'breakfast' and licked his lips. "Perfect."

"Ahhh... Heero!" cried Quatre as the Japanese man dropped his head in-between Quatre's legs and began to lick at the yolk covering the sac.

"Heero paused and raised his head. "You wish for me to stop?" he asked with a smirk.

"You stop now and I'll... I'll..."

"You'll what, Quatre?" snickered Heero.

"I don't know, but I'm sure I can think of something." panted the blonde.

With another evil snicker, Heero dropped his head once more and began to lick the yolk from Quatre's sac. His tongue was very thorough, cleaning out every fold of skin, seeking out each crevice and lavishing it with his tongue.

The blonde squirmed and wriggled with the onslaught, his flesh came alive, hardening to the point where Quatre thought he would burst. He wanted nothing more than to grasp his shaft, pump the organ and bring himself to the pinnacle and fall over the edge, to drown in the waves of ecstasy and surface, sated on the other side.

But his hands were tied.

Heero let his tongue delve below Quatre's sac, gently teasing the sensitive patch of skin, licking up the egg yolk that had dared to trail down there and mark his lover's perfect skin. He didn't just confine himself to that patch of skin though, his tongue sought out more of the blonde's hidden treasures, slipping between creamy cheeks and sliding along the cleft until it found the tiny entrance. Heero flicked his tongue over the tiny hole feeling it quiver and flex. A wicked thought came into his mind and he pulled away slightly. Pushing the blonde's legs wider apart and opening him up even more, Heero returned to his rimming, teasing and caressing the muscle before pushing the tip of his tongue inside.

"Ahhh... Heero!" cried Quatre. "Stop with the torment! Please, I need you inside me."

"You want something inside?" Heero questioned as he lifted a little away from Quatre's rear end.

"Dammit, Heero!" moaned the blonde.

Raising himself up, Heero reached for the tray again, his fingers seeking out the plate and wandering over the items until he 'felt' what he sought. He smirked as he noted Quatre's eyes follow his hand and the object that they held.

"Umm... Heero?"

"Hai?"

"What are you going to do with that sausage?" Quatre swallowed, his eyes widening as said sausage disappeared between his legs. "Oohhhhh..."

Gently Heero's fingers penetrated the blonde's passage, stretching the muscle that was slick with his saliva even further. When he deemed the muscle stretched enough, He carefully pressed the thick sausage against the loose hole, gently persuading Quatre's body to open up and accept the invader.

"Ahhh..." moaned Quatre as his body was penetrated. He'd much rather have Heero's cock buried inside him but until that happened he would be happy with whatever he could get.

Heero didn't push the sausage in too far though, he didn't want it to break off inside Quatre after all! He carefully worked the sausage in and out a little, the natural oils from the sausage acting as a lube of sorts. Leaving his 'playing' for the moment, Heero returned to Quatre's groin and the bacon wrapped treat before him. He studied his handiwork for a moment, licking his lips hungrily as his mouth watered. He licked experimentally along the underside of the wrapped gift, the roughness of the bacon contrasting with the smoothness of Quatre's skin where the bacon stopped and the crown peeked out. He began to nibble along the shaft, pulling off bits of bacon as he went, mindful of the toothpick at the base.

Incoherent noises left Quatre's throat, he wriggled and squirmed under the onslaught of that talented tongue and wicked lips. The many and varied sensations that passed through his nervous system were too diverse to be cataloged so Quatre didn't bother. He gave up and simply let his body 'feel'. The fire in his belly intensified with each lick, each nibble until the blonde was reduced to a puddle of goo, moans, groans and pleas for more tumbled from his lips in an endless stream.

Leaving his nibbling of the now partially wrapped erection, Heero turned his attention to the mushroom still covering the crown. He gave it an appreciative look then lowered his mouth, carefully biting bits off the mushroom cap, chewing and swallowing them. With each bite he took, the stem moved slightly in Quatre's slit, sending jolts of pleasure down the Arab's penis and spine, causing pre-come to dribble from inside the hole.

"You're enjoying this way too much, Heero," groaned Quatre.

"You should know me by now, I love my food, Quat," came the sultry reply.

"Oh, Allah," Quatre cried as the mushroom stem was wriggled around in his slit, evoking more pleasure for the blonde's already over stimulated system.

Heero tongued the mushroom for a few minutes, knowing it would drive his lover insane before taking pity on the Arab and engulfing the head of Quatre's penis, mushroom and all in his mouth. He sucked lightly, pulling what remained of the mushroom from within Quatre's slit and swallowing it. He lapped gently at the small hole, the salty taste of pre-come mixing with the juices from the mushroom. It was a heady mix, one that Heero found he most definitely enjoyed. His tongue scraped over the bacon that remained wrapped around the thick shaft, nibbling away more of it and exposing the soft skin of Quatre's length. Carefully he removed the toothpick and drew the last of the bacon into his mouth, chewing and swallowing.

The blonde's eyes watched as his sadistic lover finished eating the remains of his breakfast from his body. His balls ached, his ass clenched around the sausage trapped inside and his cock burned for release. Surely now Heero would cease his torment and screw him into the mattress? But it seemed that Heero hadn't quite finished with him yet.

Sliding his hands over and under Quatre's thighs, Heero pushed the blonde's legs up and wider apart. Reaching forwards he grabbed a pillow and worked it under Quatre's hips, raising his lover's pelvis and tilting it slightly. He toyed with the sausage for a minute, causing his partner to let fly with another barrage of moans, begs and pleas, squirming with the pleasure. Then Heero lowered his head and settled once more between those creamy thighs.

Quatre's body trembled, he bit his bottom lip and tried not to thrust his hips. He could feel Heero's hot breath brushing over his skin, awakening nerve endings. When Heero's tongue began to lick around the sausage buried inside his ass, Quatre screamed.

Heero broke part of the sausage off, leaving roughly an inch inside and an inch protruding. He began to lick around the engorged hole, working his tongue over the sensitive nerves and teasing the passage by moving the sausage carefully with his tongue.

"Ahhh... Ohhh..." whimpered Quatre. "Too good, Heero! No more, I can't take anymore," the blonde moaned and begged. "Please, Heero. Let me come."

His own cock was throbbing painfully between his legs, his balls ached and Heero agreed with his lover, the torment had gone on long enough. They both needed release so Heero gently took the sausage in his teeth and pulled it out of Quatre's body. The sausage was dropped back onto the tray and Heero quickly grabbed the tube of lube from the drawer in the bedside cabinet. Slick gel was slathered over his length, Heero groaning and trying not to touch himself too much; he was already so close that it wouldn't take much to tip him over the edge. Organ now slippery and eager for action, Heero positioned himself between Quatre's spread thighs and nudged the entrance.

"Hurry up and get inside, Heero. I need you, need you so much," hissed the blonde through clenched teeth.

"Impatient bugger, aren't you?" snickered Heero.

"What do you expect after all that teasing and tormenting?" countered the blonde.

"Point taken," conceded Heero and began to press forwards, the head of his cock slowly pushing through the barrier of muscle and entering the heated passage. He continued with his slow but steady infiltration of the willing body beneath him, Quatre's inner walls opening up and welcoming him into the wet warmth of their inner sanctuary. No matter how many times Heero made love to the blonde he was always in awe of the power that the blonde's body held over him. Whilst he may be the one on top - in the dominant position, it was his partner that truly controlled their joining.

The power contained in the muscles of that passage owned every inch of him and knew exactly how to play him. Once he was buried completely in Quatre's sheath, Heero paused, whether to give Quatre time to adjust or to regain some of his faltering control, Heero didn't know. The gentle rippling of muscle along his shaft told him that Quatre was ready for some action and so squeezing his eyes shut and taking a deep breath, Heero began his retreat. He slid carefully from within, pulling back until only the flared head remained inside, poised on the brink of slipping completely out for a moment then plunging forth once more. His cock pushed the tissues aside, pressing along the heated walls, stimulating the rich nerve endings and applying delicious friction to both Quatre's channel and his own length.

"Mmm..." moaned Quatre, enjoying the sensations that the thick shaft was evoking inside his body. His nerves were hyper sensitive and every part of him hummed with pleasure. It was a feeling that Heero had been the only one to ever draw from him and Quatre adored every moment of it. He began to roll his own hips, meeting Heero's incoming thrusts with upward pushes of his own, the heated length inside driving deeper into his wanton passage.

Heero began to build a rhythm, steadily increasing his pace and lengthening his strokes, searching for the blonde's sweet spot and eventually finding it.

The world shattered into a million shards of light, each one just as intense as the other, sending jolts of liquid pleasure coursing through Quatre's blood. His passage spasmed, feeling every delicious inch of Heero buried inside, his cock swelled and dribbled pre-cum, his balls throbbed with their heavy load and the need for release. Whimpers, cries and other intelligible sounds fell from his lips in a never ending waterfall as he rose even higher on the stairway to heaven.

Heero's blood was on fire, the inferno burning through him, flames licking at the edge of his control, desperate to consume him. The end was fast approaching and Heero was ready to embrace it. He managed to gain enough control over one shaky limb to push it between their bodies and curl his fingers around Quatre's neglected erection. He fisted the engorged length, working his hand up and down in tandem with his thrusting, providing the much craved friction to bring his lover to the edge. Swiping his thumb over the crying tip, Heero spread the sticky fluid over the length to aid in his hand's action. Beneath him the blonde moaned, writhed and tossed, hips bucking feverishly as lust and hormones took over.

The stimulation to his cock drove Quatre's desire and need to unknown heights, all logical thoughts went flying out the proverbial window and the world narrowed to focus totally on his groin. The edge was so close he could feel it, taste it even and he ached to fall. Another tug to his cock, another brush against his prostate and he managed to fall into the abyss, spiraling downwards into a sea of pleasure so intense it robbed him of every brain cell, every thought and replaced them with liquid decadence.

Hot, sticky fluid spurted from the cock in his hand, the shaft swelling and erupting in jets to coat the surrounding flesh of hand and belly. Heero groaned as his dick was suddenly taken prisoner by the strong contractions of the sheath he was buried in, making movement almost impossible. The keening cry forced from his partner's throat was echoed by his own as Heero tumbled from grace, free falling into the haze of orgasm.

Two bodies jerked and bucked, fluids being sucked and milked, greedily consumed by passage and hand. Slowly the jerks settled to become twitches, bucking reduced to trembles and as the last waves rippled through satiated bodies so they collapsed against each other.

As his breathing rate slowed and heart beat returned to a more normal level so Heero gently withdrew, his flaccid penis sliding easily from the well lubricated and stretched hole. He collapsed to the side of Quatre and lay for a moment before reaching up and undoing the scarf. Quatre lowered his hands, flexing his fingers.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Heero asked.

"No, I enjoyed it," replied Quatre as he turned onto his side and snuggled into the warmth of Heero. Strong arms engulfed him and Quatre sighed happily.

"So did I," whispered Heero against the blonde locks. "I think I could get used to having breakfast in bed." Heero nuzzled the soft hair of his lover.

"So could I," murmured Quatre. "Only..."

"Only what?"

"Promise me you won't try it with cereal or toast. The milk could get rather messy and I hate crumbs in the bed," grumbled Quatre. "Little buggers manage to get into all sorts of hidden places and irritate the hell out of you."

Heero laughed. "I promise, no cereal or toast, but you didn't say anything about the marmalade or jam."

~ Owari ~


End file.
